thing happen change and hurt
by Twesa.Tea
Summary: when Inuyasha and Kagome get into the biggest fight yet. Kagome goes back home. for 4 months? read AND review to find out what happens when Inuyasha goes to bring Kagome back...ONESHOT


**Its me Kaggies. Hi. My other story is on hold until I get some ideas. But I just made this one up instead. Hope you enjoy!**

**Things happen, change, and hurt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter one: Gone**

Kagome walked sadly as she headed for the well. She and Inuyasha had a VERY big fight. This time Kagome decided that she couldn't take this anymore. This time it was different. She was going for good. And no one was going to know. Everyone thought she was only going to get over the big fight. But no. she was going to leave. Leave everything she ever loved. Leave her adopted kit. He was better off without her. she wasn't a good mother. Leave Sango and Miroku. Her too closest friends. Leave Kaede. Her personal doctor and her second mother. She had cared for her so much. Kagome cried as she thought of the one person she would miss the most. Inuyasha. She would never love again. Kagome almost fell to the ground as she thought of all the happy moments she had with everyone. It was all going to disappear.

**My happy ending- by avril lavigne**

Oh, oh

So much for my happy ending

oh oh

So much for my happy ending

oh oh, oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh Oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh Oh Oh Oh

She never noticed golden-amber eyes watching her every move as she jumped in the well. Inuyasha saw a blue-ish light. He sighed when he thought over their fight.

_Flashback_

"_hurry up wench!" _

"_well sorry! Only skilled people can walk for 3 straight days without food or water or sleep!"_

"_feh! It's just because your so weak!"_

"_well maybe I shouldn't be here than!"_

"_maybe you shouldn't! I don't even know why I bother to walk around with an embarrassment like you! I should've left with Kikyo! She's FAR better then you! Your just a bother, embarrassment, weakling and you just slow us down!"_

"_well maybe I should just go home!"_

"_fine go home! See if I care!"_

_End flashback_

Inuyasha sighed. It was his fault. He was in a hurry to defeat Naraku. He never even thought of Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Shippo or especially Kagome. He never thought of resting before they found Naraku so they can be ready for the battle. He just wasnted the jewel.

**4 months later**

Inuyasha growled. Naraku was dead. They had the jewel missing one shard that Kagome took. So why was he so mad? One reason. Kagome wasn't back yet. Was she really that mad to stay in her time for 4 whole months? He didn't care. He was going to her time and he was going to drag her back. Inuyasha thought the whole way to the well if Kagome was really mad, or was she hanging out with her friends. Inuyasha decided to choose the second thought. As he jumped in the well he never would've had this coming. He jumped out the well and hopped on the window seal to Kagome's room. He looked around confusingly. That's strange. Everything was covered in white sheets. It was completely empty. No books on her desk. No fluffly animals on her bed. But he didn't smell her scent either. What happened? Then he saw a bright pink light on her bed desk. The jewel shard? Why was it here? He heard voices and decided to investigate. When he got to the bottom he saw the whole family chattering and laughing. What was going on? "Mrs Higurashi" the faces whirled around to where the sounds were coming from. Kagome's mother (A/N im gonna call her Korari. That's such a nice name) Korari took a good look at the young man. Before she gasped. "inuyasha!" "uhhh hi. Where's Kagome?" Korari's face saddened. Poor boy. He'll be heartbroken. "im sorry dear, Kagome's not here anymore." "what do you mean not here anymore?" he didn't like the sounds of this. "im sorry dear but before I tell you anything, you have to know the only way to tell you was for you to come here." " okay I understand, where's kagome? Where did she go?" "oh dear. Kagome has died." Inuyasha's face went blank. DIED. That's IMPOSSIBLE. She can't be dead. Shes only17! Shes perfect! " your lying" inuyasha said plainly. " no im very sorry but it happened about 3 months ago. She was driving home when a man los control of his car and went in front of Kagome. That's when she reacted and turned her car into a tree. She didn't make it. Im very sorry dear but there was no way we could tell you. We decided to wait until you came. We never thought it would take you 4 months." She stopped at this point when she saw he was crying.

**Gone- by nsync**

There's a thousand words that I could say

To make you come home,yeah

Oh, seems so long ago you walked away

Left me alone

And I remember what you said to me

You were acting so strange

and maybe I was too blind to see

That you needed a change

Was it something I said

To make you turn away?

To make you walk out and leave me cold

If I could just find a way,

To make it so that you were right here,

right now

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I've drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains,your gone

Now,I don't wanna make excuses, baby

Won't change the fact that you're gone

But if there's something that I could do

Won't you please let me know?

Time is passing so slowly now

Guess that's my life without you

and maybe I could change my every day

But baby I don't want to

So I'll just hang around

and find some things to do

To take my mind off missing you

and I know in my heart

You can't say that you don't love me too

Please say you do

Yeeaah...

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I Drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains,your gone

what'll I do

If I can't be with you

Tell me where will I turn to

Baby who will I be

Now that we are apart

Am I still in your heart?

Baby why don't you see?

That I need you here with me

Oohhh...

I've been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I've drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains

Been sitting here

Can't get you off my mind

I've tried my best to be a man and be strong

I drove myself insane

Wishing I could touch your face

But the truth remains,your gone

_Inuyasha pov(point of view)_

It's all my fault. If I hadn't started that fight she would be right beside me. All my fault.

_Normal pov_

"are you alright dear?" "NO! kagome's dead and now I cant bring her back!" this was the same situation that happened over 50 years ago. Kikyo. That name alone made him angry. Then he remembered. He had said he would have been better off with Kikyo. He made her sad. He made her leave. Then and idea from the heavens came to his head. The jewel! He could wish Kagome back! Yes! He thought as he ran back up into Kagome's room. The jewel shard! He grabbed the only shard and jammed it into the whole jewel that he kept. Then a bright light came as he made his wish. After the bright light was gone he looked up and smiled as he saw her. Kagome!

**End chappie**

**How'd you like it. I was planning on making it a one shot. But I wont unless I get some ideas. Im sorry about my other story Best Friends but I cant get much ideas. They all end up weird. So please give your thoughts. Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


End file.
